


My Queen

by annieeeckls



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: LOKI IS A QUEEN, M/M, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Thorki - Freeform, in the ship, the whole ship ships them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 08:19:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13142715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annieeeckls/pseuds/annieeeckls
Summary: It all started with a joke. Loki likes it.





	My Queen

**Author's Note:**

> The fic I wanted to write because I can’t get it out of my head. It’s not good since it’s rushed.

The room, the only room with a long table (they presumed it was for Grandmaster’s lavish dinners) was tense. The grief and the loss of everything they owned, loved and cared for was so thick, Loki can slice it with his daggers. ‘Such glum.’ He thought.

The god of mischief cleared his throat and materialized a notebook and pen out of thin air. He scribbled away, ignoring everyone else. From the corner of his eye, he could see Thor shift on his seat. Struggling to find the words to say to his people.

“So… ah, I guess I should start by thanking you all for volunteering to lead and be a part of this meeting.” The new king said. “Truly speaking, I do not know how to start. We have nothing but this ship and few consumables that won’t last for a month. Is there anyone who can maybe suggest anything?”

Loki put down his pen and sighed. His brother is such an oaf. He could have feigned confidence and knowledge! How would his people have hope if he himself looks too devastated?

“Why don’t we have a hierarchy first? Put people into work by having commitees, that way everything would be much more orderly.”

Everybody somewhat agreed, though slighly dubious since its Loki. Korg nodded, rocks falling from his face as he does so. Valkryie, clucked her tongue. “Since we already have a king and thats Thunderhead, who’s next?”

‘It would seem that I’m trying to seize the throne. But that wouldn’t be so bad. Hmmm.’ Loki thought before saying, “I shall be his adviser.”

“Oh, I thought you would fit more as the Queen.” Korg said without a thought. Everyone stilled. A small smile tugged from Thor’s lips while Loki felt his face and neck go embarrassingly hot.

“Are you mad?” Loki screeched.

—

After the gruesome meeting, the volunteers, now leaders of different sectors began to do their work. While Loki’s still reeling from the stoneman’s comment. ‘H-how embarrassing! How dare he?!’

“Brother.” A rumbling voice called for him from behind. “What?” Loki turned around to glare at his not-brother. 'He found my humiliation amusing!’

“You should be calling him Your Majesty. He is your Queen.” Valkyrie strolled past cackling. Thor only grinned which fueled Loki’s annoyance. So he put out his dagger and stabbed Thor on his side. “Ow! What the?!”

“Serves you right.”

—

The name calling didn’t die down. Everyday, when the three (namely Val, Thor and in Loki’s horror, Hulk) has a chance, they would smoothly call him that.

 

_Two days ago._

Val again. Loki wanted to punch her but she would only beat him to pulp.

“Your Majesty, our Queen. The King calls for you. Meet him in your quarters he said.”

“Why?” Loki asks. The buff woman shrugged. “Maybe he’ll give you some lovin’.” Loki was seething.

 

_Yesterday was the Hulk._

As much as he wanted to punch him too, he thinks better for himself.

“Puny Queen. Hulk has wound. Healers afraid. Heal Hulk?” Loki gritted his teeth. The teasing went around until the whole ship believed.

 

Everybody aboard calls him “Your Majesty” and “Queen”.

 

“Do not call me that! I am not a woman! I am not your Queen!” The trickster shouted in the middle of the hall. “Calm down, it’s just a silly joke.” Val said.

“I am the god of mischief! I make the joke! I do not become the joke!”

—

The most infuriating of all was the King. As much as Thor does not help him with his trivial issues, he continues to tease him merciless. Especially when they are alone. Thor would lean close, whisper to his ear, _“My Queen, I have missed you.”_ Loki’s breath would hitch, legs would become jelly.

Whenever they are alone and only when they are alone he lets him call him that. He accepts to be his Queen.

 

 

“I have missed you too My King.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wow! I never thought this ficlet would do good! Thanks for 1k reads and 200 kudos! You guys are the best! ;)


End file.
